


The Auction

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Flash Fiction Friday [15]
Category: Wonder Woman (Movies - Jenkins)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bachelor Auction, Competition, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: It was then that her eyes widened as she realized why Steve had asked her to come and asked for help. Steve was quite popular and he would be fought over, so she braced herself for some competition and she also mentally prepared herself to make sure she asked Steve out for a date after all of this was over, it was now or never.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman)/Steve Trevor
Series: Flash Fiction Friday [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003569
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	The Auction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peggyleads (nani1986)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nani1986/gifts), [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> For my two lovelies: **peggyleads** & **afteriwake** hope you ladies enjoy.  
> Another one for Flash Fiction Friday. Prompt #91 Main Attraction.

Diana walks into the school gym filled with determination.

Steve had not said much, he only said that he needed her help and that if she helped him, he would pay her back. She had not understood much, but he couldn’t say much.

And today there was a food fair with some events in an effort to raise some money for a school trip. She looked around looking for Steve, but she couldn’t find him anywhere. So, she opted for some food and proceeded to watch the band that was playing.

She wondered for an hour before the cheerleader captain went up the stage, took a hold of the microphone and called for people’s attention. “Now ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived to our main attraction, the win a date with a member of our football team!”

It was then that her eyes widened as she realized why Steve had asked her to come and asked for help. Steve was quite popular and he would be fought over, so she braced herself for some competition and she also mentally prepared herself to make sure she asked Steve out for a date after all of this was over, it was now or never.

“Our first man, is none other than Steve Trevor!” The cheerleader captain announced and Steve went on the stage, a smile on his face, but she knew Steve well enough to see the slight panic on his face. “All of our auctions start at ten dollars… so do we have ten?

She immediate raised her hand and yelled, “Ten!” She never took her eyes from Steve and she watched as he turned to her and beamed at her in what she knew was gratitude.

“Fifteen!” Someone yelled.

She rolled her shoulders, she was not going down without a fight. “Twenty!”

A beat of silence, broken with a “Thirty!”

“And we have thirty for Steve, anyone else wants to go higher?” The cheerleader captain did her best to nudge the people there.

“Forty!” She called, she was willing to go as high as she could to prevent Steve to end up with someone else.

“Fifty!”

“Sixty!”

“Seventy!”

“Eighty!”

“Ninety!”

She gritted her teeth, the other girl was not backing down, but neither would she. She wanted a date, fine, but she would have to go over her head. “Hundred and ten!” There, she took a big leap. Now she could only hope the other girl would not…

“Hundred and twenty!”

Damn it. “Hundred and forty!” She. Was. No. Going. Down. No way in hell. She’s the one winning that auction, for both a way to finally going on a date with Steve and to help him too.

“Hundred and fifty!”

She took in a deep breath, closed her eyes. It was time to put win this sucker. “Two hundred!” As soon as she spoke, she heard people around her gasp and beginning to whisper among themselves. She didn’t care. She would do whatever it took. And she was thankful that she had a savings account to cover this little fight.

“Two hundred and ten!”

Oh hell no. “Two hundred and fifty.”

Silence fell as soon as she spoke. Good, now to hope that the other girl would not raise the stakes. But the silence grew and she allowed herself to release the breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Two hundred and fifty for Steve Trevor going once… going twice… going thrice! And Steve Trevor goes to Diana Prince!”

She could have sword her soul returned to her body. All around her, people were whispering, but she didn’t care, she had managed to get Steve, that was all that mattered. And the auction continued with the rest of the team, but she no longer cared.

***

It wasn’t until much later, that Steve was able to speak with her. “My hero!” He said as he bowed to her as he would someone from royalty. Then grew serious, “No, but seriously, thank you Diana, I owe you. I can give you back the two fifty.”

She did her best to prevent a blush, but she couldn’t quite succeed, because she could feel the tell-tale sign of warm cheeks. “No, you don’t have to. It’s fine. I’m glad that I helped.”

Steve looked at her for a moment, then grinned. “So, since we have a date, how about this Saturday?”

“It works for me,” She nodded. “Do I need something?”

Steve winked at her. “Other than comfortable shoes, nothing. But if I think of something, I’ll let you know.”

She smiled, her heart was beating loud in her chest. “Okay, sounds like a plan.”

“Yep, I’ll tell you the hour. But right now, I have to run.”

She did her best to mask her disappointment. “Right, you still have stuff to do, see you soon.”

Steve surprised her by taking her hand and then placed a kiss on the back of it. “See you soon Diana.” And then he let go of her hand, but he winked at her again and rushed towards the opposite direction.

She watched him go, and then cradled her hand. “Oh boy,” she spoke to herself. “I really liked him.”


End file.
